herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eartha Regere
Gaia Eartha Regere, also more welly known as Regere '''for short is the supporting character for the cartoon series '''Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures aka TMRA for short. Regere is a part-time protector of Lovely Land: Fleeceville mainly spending most of their time protecting those from Greensward. Regere some of the times go out her way to visit Lovely Land Fleeceville once in a while to meet the furries and see how they are doing. She also happens to be known to unknowingly be the lover of the evil notorious antagonist Time Zone. Appearance Regere appears to look like Mother Nature who is the personified Greek Mythology God of Nature. Regere has a nature-like color scheme of an averaged oak tree or an areca palm tree. And a flower on the top of her right side of her head resembling a white tiny four petal flower with a yellow dot in between the petals. Personality Regere has a calming amount of patience with the other animals in Fleeceville Lovely Land, especially with Malik. This indicates that she has been in Lovely Land for a long time and knows what she is doing. She has significant attributes of keeping Lovely Land calm when getting chaotic. Her charismatic selflessness is mostly served in Greenswards. Relationships Relatives: * Clover Companion - Pet/Ally * Shingle Engish Regere - Mother * Thronner Northern Regere - Father * Betula Secare - Twin Sister * Millan Malone - Nephew, Son Figure, Ally Friends: * Malik Magistral - Adoptive Child * MAL - On & Off Ally * Olaf Kleine - Ally; Former Mentor * Daray Darcus - Ally * Leo Grummel - Ally Enemies: * Cactivil - Rival * Icelynn - Rival * Overshadow - Rival * Whiteware - Rival * Time Zone - Rival/Lover as Tristain Travis. Lovely Land: Fleeceville It's the place she would show up in once in a while, but she has been trying to make it more often during the continual chaotic mayhem happening there. Rise of Regere Regere had looked up to her parents and wanted to be a caretaker of Greensward where she initially lived in. The non-anthropomorphic creatures would be cared for by Regere throughout her spare time. She has been like a mother figure for the time being and continues to do so no matter what. In Greensward In Lovely Land, Regere spends her time in Greensward caring for animals and taking care of them. Regere at the time rarely had anyone to help have naturally become more structured until her sister Betula eventually stepped in and helped throughout the time. Allowing both Regere and Betula to have some chances at helping and making the world a better place, while giving one of each other a time off for once instead of working all of the time straight without any chance of breaks. Trivia/Media * Eartha Regere shares a lot of common traits with the Greek Mythology version named "Mother Nature" or Mother Earth" "Gaia" and so on". ** They both inherent powers of natures in all shapes and forms. ** They both grow plants and nurture animals. * Regere has a love interest named Tristain T. Travis otherwise known as the evil alter-ego as being the notorious Time Zone. ** Who is the personified representation of the Greek Mythology Father Time. ** Regere for a certain amount of time isn't fully aware of the truth Tristain T. Travis being the same as his evil alter-ego as Time Zone, but has suspected it countless many times enough to be under more suspicion, with seeing him with clocks and timers, and so on. * Regere has an ex-husband named Skyrious Cloudorris Sr. ** Who is the personified representation of the Greek Mythology Father Sky. ** They had a kid named Skyrious Cloudorris Jr. who would call himself "Skylander" to differentiate his name with his father. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of Heart Category:In Love Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Scapegoats Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nature Lover Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief